A Fight overa Broken heart
by ookami-kami
Summary: Hosumessaru, a powerful demon lord splits up Yoko Kurama and Winry. Yoko Kurama fights Hosumessaru in a death battle to decide the fate of the couple.


* * *

**I do not own Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, and whatever other animes may be represented by this fanfiction. This should be obvious since if I owned them this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it.**

* * *

Winry's POV

Winry sighed in content as she relaxed into the strong arms of Yoko Kurama in a park filled with tall elm trees and countless flowers. Though, two love birds were standing in front of a florescent lightbulb display that lookedlike glowing flowers of all kinds of flowers around 8:30 P.M. or so. The brilliant blues and dazzling reds seemed to sway in the wind over them. Yoko Kurama slowly lowered his head to rest in the crook of Winry's neck. Winry was about to protest about to much public display of affection when Yoko Kurama's hands slowly turned her around to look into his love filled eyes. Winry seemed to become lost utterly in those deep orbs as Yoko Kurama moved his face closer for a gentle kiss on the lips. Winry seemed to melt completely into the kiss as she tried to pull him closer to deepen the kiss as she began to regain her senses. Yoko Kurama's tounge easily pushed Winry's lips apart as he began to explore the delicious taste of her mouth. Winry, finally pushed Yoko Kurama back slightly after she began to run low on oxygen. Though, Yoko Kurama seemed overly arrogant when she almost instantly fell limp into his arms after pushing him away due to becoming weak in the knees from the kiss. Yoko Kurama was about to continue his assualt of kisses along her neck as his right hand slid over her nether regions and was begining to rub them between the thin material of her short skirt and light blue silk panties. Panties that were starting to develop a nice wet spot from her flowing juices due to growing arousal. Winry though wanting to continue sadly told Yoko Kurama to cease his actions due to not wanting to risk going to far in such a public place. Winry slowly pushed herself out of Yoko Kurama's grip making sure to rub her firm bottom gently against his groin to cause him to moan in arousal. Rini smirked innocently before running off into the nearby woods in the park.

Yoko Kurama's POV

Yoko Kurama sighed in slight annoyance as his soon to be mate ran off. Yoko Kurama quickly took off in pursuit to find her waiting for him in a small clearing in the forest area of the park. Winry seemed to almost glisten in the light of the full moon as removed her black tank top and white jeans to reveal silky light blue bra with matching panties. Yoko Kurama almost fainted from blood loss from his nose at the sight. He most likely would have if it wasn't for the fact Winry had quickly moved over to him and was pushing him up against a tree and starting to undress him. After a short period of time Yoko Kurama's brain reactivated itself. Of course, by the time it had Winry and himself were only in their undergarments. Winry released Yoko Kurama allowing him to move away from the tree.

Winry whimpered in slight need as she felt Yoko Kurama's hands began to lightly explore the now exposed flesh. Winry was about to moan out in pleasure when Yoko Kurama's right hand was begin to rub her left breast. She didn't get the chance to though as Yoko Kurama's lips once more captured her own. Winry gave up on the attempts to escape the passion for any longer and felt herself become consumed by a primal need for his touch. Yoko Kurama's true inner nature came out somewhat though when he pushed her up against a tree effectively pinning her and preventing any chance of escape. Winry would have let out a gasp of shock if it wasn't for the fact that Yoko Kurama was still kissing her. After what seemed an eternity but was only a minute Yoko Kurama released Winry's ruby red lips. Winry felt her heart begining to pick up its pace as Yoko Kurama growled in her ear lightly to show his arousal to her in a verbal form. There seemed to be no thoughts between the two only sounds of intense passion and combined movements. After about two hours of going at the two finally felt sleep take their weary forms off to dream land.

Botan's POV

"Oh my," screamed Botan as she looked at the two naked warriors. Yoko Kurama and Winry almost awoke instantly to the scream and quickly became flushed with embarrassment. Winry's flush going well down to the tops of the creamy skin above her pert breasts. They quickly began looking for whatever was left of their clothing and putting it back on. Winry cursed her luck when she found her panties and bra in tatters. Their destruction evidently caused by Yoko Kurama's teeth as he ripped them open. She was about to go over to her tank top and jeans when Botan walked over to her and focused her spirit energy around her to create a black silk bra and panties for her. Winry thanked the spirit detective assisstance and quickly put them on before putting the now grass stained jeans and black tank top back on. Yoko Kurama was more lucky considering the fact that all of his clothes were still in one piece.

"Now, then lets get down to busy," stated Botan, "unless you would wish to go back to more fun activities." The pair almost instantly and at the same time yelled at Botan to get down to the mission before they beat her senseless for even suggesting that being screwed or screwing someone was more important then saving the world. Botan's silly grin quickly disappatied from her features as she began to debrief the two on the new enemy. Who turned out to be a powerful youkai lord. Botan finished the debriefing and was about to run off to carry out her other job when Winry grabbed arm and began to drag her off downtown. Yoko Kurama sighed in annoyance as he shakily pushed himself onto his feet and walked after them. As soon as they reached the downtown area though Yoko Kurama lost sight of Winry and the blue haired grim reaper who seemed to have disappeared into some store or other.

Winry's POV

"I need some help," moaned Winry as she dragged Botan into a lingerie store. "What kind of help my dear," asked Botan curiously. "I need the perfect outfit to celebrate the fact that I've been with Yoko for six months now," whined Winry. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go a normal clothing store then," asked Botan. "No, since I'm more worried about the later nightly activity then the date since he'll think I look perfect regardless of what I wear to it," moaned Winry in despair as she began tossing outfits off racks at random that were ranging from babydolls with peek-a-boo nipples to teddies. Botan even noticed a few outfits that looked like maid outfits only with less material. Botan sighed in defeat and began tossing in assecories ranging from clip on tails to soft cat ear headbands. After two hours of searching Winry ended up chossing a black lace crotchless teddy with peek-a-boo nipples and added in a white sultry looking cat tail and cute pink cat ear headband. Winry finally exited the store with her purchase which costed around 1,000 zennie.

Yoko Kurama's POV

Where is she Yoko Kurama thought mentally. It had been two hours since he lost sight of her and he was starting to get nervous as he sat around waiting in the town square after he gave up searching for the love of his life after an hour checking out every store on the street he lost her on. Of course, it turned out he eventually went into the right store only he didn't see her due to the fact that she and Botan were in the back where the changing rooms were. He sighed in slight annoyance as he pushed himself up onto his feet from the bench he was resting on only to be rudely slammed into his right shoulder by a passing by youkai. "I'll kill you and your mate," stated the demon almost proudly. Yoko Kurama growled in rage and began shouting out death threats at the demon and his mate. Of course, as fate would see fit Winry was walking into the town square just then and was seeing Yoko Kurama shouting awful things at a stranger for no apparent reason. She dropped her bag before walking over and slapping Yoko Kurama across the face. Before Yoko Kurama could even explain what was happening Winry had run off after calling him a son of bitch and that he should become the cold calculating demon he used to be. As she ran away salt filled tears fell down Winry's face and pattered onto the ground. Yoko Kurama turned around to glare at the demon only to see him right in front of him. Yoko Kurama didnt' even have time to scream in pain as a sword pushed its way deeply into his side. "I'll get you back for destroying my happiness," Yoko Kurama almost whipsered as he collapsed to the ground next to the fountain from blood loss. Everyone nearby began to run around screaming bloody murder. Before the unknown demon had a chance to finish off Yoko Kurama Botan showed up out of nowhere on her oar and grabbed the unconcious demon and headed of to a nearby hospital.

Hosumessaru's POV

"Oh well," stated the demon lord as he vanished out of the town square using cube fade to appear next to his mate. He already knew now that they were separated nothing could stop him. He looked down at his mate who was still as clueless as ever to his plans of conquest for only his benefit. Hosumessaru pulled Agukar closer whispering promises of things he had no intent of ever fulfilling. As far as he was concerned after Agukar gave birth a few days ago her only remaining use was to be a wet nurse for his pups until they were old enough to be weaned. After that he could careless what became of her.

Botan's POV

"Will he be okay," Botan asked her face paling at the thoughts of a negative. The doctor shook his head slightly. Botan was about to cry out in anguish about the loss when the doctor stated that he would be fine in a matter of days if not hours. Botan pratically clobbered the doctor for making her worry even for a moment in sick joke. After several minutes of pummeling the doctor into a bloody pulp Botan walked into Yoko Kurama's room to see him staring blankly out the window. She could tell that the sword wound was nothing to him. He had been hit in the heart with a lethal arrow of venom. Botan was about to ask Winry what was wrong with him when she noticed that she wasn't there. Botan had to do a double take and started looking under the bed and even opened the door to the restroom in the room to see if she was mistaken. After failing to locate Winry she walked over the side of the bed facing the door and sat down waiting for Yoko Kurama to hopefully give him information where Winry was at. Since, Botan had callled her almost an hour ago and left a message on her answering machine. "I can't believe it," stated Yoko Kurama. "Can't beleive what," asked Botan. A intentive listening look overtaking her features. "That, I would lose Winry," stated Yoko Kurama, "to one misunderstanding". Yoko Kurama let out a heartfelt sigh. Anyone could tell that the sword wound seemed superficial to him. The real wound that was destroying the proud kitsune youkai was the one to his heart. The only thing seemingly keeping the demon toghter were thoughts of revenge against the demon that caused him such pain. Botan cleared her throat. "I assume that demon in the town square has something to do with this," stated Botan bluntly. Yoko Kurama only nodded his head in an affirmative matter before he almost spaced out entirely. "You do realize that was Hosumessaru don't you," asked Botan. Yoko Kurama looked at her in utter shock before shouting out curses about being outsmarted. Yoko Kurama cracked his knuckles as he ripped an iv out of his arm as he stood up. Botan quickly gave up hopes of stopping the enranged demon. Botan pulled out a spare set of clothing she had bought after checking him in knowing this was going to happen. She handed him the outfit which consisted of a pink shirt like Vegeta wore and tan looking jeans. Yoko Kurama viciously grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom to change. He almost broke the bathroom door of its hinges when he exited and almost killed the receptionist with fear when he checked out. A blood red glaze consuming his eyes. Botan apologized to the receptionist and flew of towards spirit world knowing that locating Winry would be near impossible if she didn't wish to be found.

Yoko Kurama's POV

Only one thought was on Yoko Kurama's mind. And that was to kill Hosumessaru in the most inhumane way he could possibly conceive. Yoko Kurama quickly began roof hopping towards the outskirts of town knowing that the last reports on Hosumessaru's location reported him to be on the edge of the city limits in what appeared to be a house on the outside. Though, scans showed that it was really a large and complex underground base filled to the brim with low level youkai and lethal traps. Yoko Kurama growled in rage as he reached his destination and kicked open the wooden door to reveal a completely bare room. Yoko Kurama noisly searched the house finally locating a piano sitting in one of the rooms on the lower level. Yoko Kurama noticed a weird riddle next to the piano which read, "those that wish to enter the house of Hosumessaru must first feed the piano". Yoko Kurama walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall trying to figure out the riddle. After what seemed to be a short eternity if not a few of them Yoko Kurama walked over to the paino and played the notes f, e, e, and d in the key of C major. The floor rumbled as the piano slid back to remove a hidden staircase below it. Yoko Kurama smirked as he began his descent into the dark depths.

Hosumessaru's POV

Hosumessaru mused to himself about the idiocy of Yoko Kurama to come out all this way to fight him. Hosumessaru nodded his head before pressing a few buttons to activate all of the traps in the dark labyrinth that Yoko Kurama would have to secure a path through before he would be able to truely enter his territory. Hosumessaru began laughing manically about the soon to be death of Yoko Kurama. He knew things couldn't have turned out more perfect. The splitting of those two left no one to stand in his way since separated the two were weak and powerless.

Yoko Kurama's POV

Yoko Kurama cursed his luck as he wandered around in the underground path. The darkness limiting even his own eye sight from seeing anything. Yoko Kurama smirked slightly as he focused his spirit energy around his right hand to create a spirit energy flashlight of sorts. Yoko Kurama almost wished he hadn't come up with the idea as it only revealed countless corpses of other teams of spirit detectives that had become utterly lost in the maze and died of starzation of hunger or the corpses of those recently mutilated by forces unknown. Yoko Kurama in the end failed to hold in his stomach as he passed more and more bloody corpses. After he was finally done losing what little food was in his stomach he continued down the path. Amazingly most of the bodies were heading in the right direction as they were dieing making finding the exit into the true lair easeir then expected. Though, Yoko Kurama suspected that some made it that way for a reason.

Yoko Kurama finally exited the maze only to find himself in front of a massive demon the size of a modern shopping mall waiting for him. The demons sharp pointy teeth were stained in blood from countless kills. Yoko Kurama almost gagged on the putrid breath that the demon was exhaling down upon him though. Yoko Kurama quickly pulled out his favorite rose. A rose that Winry had given him only a month ago to celebrate them being toghter for a month. A tear trickled down the demons face as he focused his spirit energy into the rose to create a whip. Yoko Kurama growled in annoyance as the lumbering beast unleashed a smashing tail slap where he was standing only moments ago. The lumbering excuse for a youkai may be big and dumb but it was wickedly quick with its tail. Yoko Kurama quickly launched his rose whip at the youkai's tail hoping to cleave it in two in one blow to only have it thud useless into the youkai's hard diamond like skin. The stupid creature seemed to almost smile at him as it unleashed a powerful blast of yoki out of its mouth. Yoko Kurama barely managed to move to the side. The blast easily smashed into the ceiling and began bouncing off of the spirit energy reflecting walls before finally disappating after it ran out of energy. Yoko Kurama cursed his luck as the youkai's tail finally managed to land a solid blow into his guy knocking him effortlessly into a nearby wall. Yoko Kurama barely managed to push off of the wall in time to dodge another powerful yoki blast. Yoko Kurama smirked though when the blast returned aimed at its creator. The youkai blinked stupidly for a split second before the blast rammed into its side ripping away chunks of its flesh. The youkai almost instantly crashed into the hard steel floor below after the blast finally disappiated.

Yoko Kurama snorted in disgust as he walked towards the exit to only have to jump into the air to dodge several needle looking appendages aimed at his back. Yoko Kurama gracefully landed on the ground to turn around and see a hundred odd looking freaks of youkai staring at him. Yoko Kurama blinked a few times before pulling out his weapon out in front of him in a ready position. The demons seemed to only smirk slightly as they launched a spray of needles around the entire room. Yoko Kurama cursed his luck as he powered up his spirit energy and knocked aside the needles with the aura of his spirit energy alone. The demons seemed to ponder a new streategy slightly while Yoko Kurama noticed that even more were crawling out of the dead carcass of the lumbering youkai he battled earlier. Yoko Kurama quickly registered that he was facing off against a strange type of demon parasite. Yoko Kurama seemed to almost become a blur as he dashed forward wailing his rose whip out angrily at the foolish youkai that would even dare stand in his way. Easily cutting their massive numbers of a few hundred to zero in a matter of seconds. Yoko Kurama leaned against the carcass of the youkai he fought earlier gasping for breath. Though he had won a victory his injury was a serious weak spot. It didn't help matters that during the battle that his wound had reopened and was begining to stain his shirt a crimson shade of red.

Hosumessaru's POV

"Interesting," stated the demon lord as he rubbed his chin and walked out of the room heading towards the location that his mate would be waiting for him. It was time to remove her from the picture. Now that the kids were born she had as much use as a hippo to the demon lord. She was just mild entertainment he could do without. Agukar turned around to look at Hosumessaru as he entered the nursery. She never even saw the claw that separated her head from her shoulders and forget her having the time to really feel the pain of the yoki blast that blew away her body. Hosumessaru laughed manically as he left the sleeping triplets in their crib and headed towards the chamber that Yoko Kurama was slowly bleeding to death in. It was to end soon and he knew it.

Yoko Kurama's POV

"Dam it," muttered Yoko Kurama as he pushed himself to his feet. It was not easy for him to move anymore. He was bleeding even faster then when he was originally wounded. Yoko Kurama snorted in disgust as Hosumessaru entered the chamber. "Be thankful," stated Hosumessaru, "that I, Hosumessaru, have even bothered to come here to fight you." Yoko Kurama seemed to show a lack of interest in the display and it meaning as he drew his infamous rose whip. The two demons quickly took to the sky with what little ceiling room there was to trade blows. Though Yoko Kurama's defenses were failing misreably like a pebble trying to block a river. Yoko Kurama's body was eventually sent flying smashing into the far left wall by a powerful open palm strike to Yoko Kurama's chest. Yoko Kurama grunted in pain as he slid down to the wall. The blood now begining to drip from his clothes. The outift was so saturdated in blood that it couldn't retain it any longer. Hosumessaru looked down at Yoko Kurama in disgust.

Yoko Kurama pushed himself back onto his feet and seemed to almost smile as he charged forward slicing at his opponent trying to cleave him in two with his rose whip. Hosumessaru snorted in boredom when he hit a corner and no longer had anywehre to back up to. Yoko Kurama smirked as he brought the whip down for the finishing blow. Hosumessaru smirked as well as he blocked the whip just inches before it hit him with a sword charged up with his yoki. Yoko Kurama blinked in shock for a second. A second was all it took for Hosumessaru to move forward to unleash a painful barrage of sword stabs that cut deeply into the flesh of Yoko Kurama all over his body. Yoko Kurama took a few steps before collapsing to the ground in a heap on the floor. He knew he was going to die at this point. Not that it mattered to him. Without Winry by his side this battle was going to be hollow and not worth living through. All he had to do was make it end in a tie. Hosumessaru grimaced in surprise and shock as Yoko Kurama leaped to his feet and lunged forward while wrapping several rose whips around his arm to form a fencing sabra to piece through Hosumessaru's nonexistence defenses and piece his evil and wicked heart. Both fighters stared at each other for a second before collapsing to the ground. Both knowing they were going to die.

Yoko Kurama woke up to find a worried Winry standing over him. As soon as she he was awake she slapped him. The audible strike could be heard for miles as well as Winry's yelling at him for being such an idiot for beliebing they could be separated so easily.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hosumessaru - If you move the letters around you will get the name Sesshoumaru.

Agukar - This will come out as Kagura if you couldn't have guessed.

This story was typed up for my website. So, that is why it is a cross over since on my website Wirny and Yoko Kuramara are spirit detectives that go out on dates and such on weekends.


End file.
